thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Diesel
Diesel is a black Diesel shunter. Changes * Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by HiT Toy Company version (1997-2012 - Japan; 1999-2009 - UK/US) * TrackMaster by Fisher-Price version (updated face) (2010-2012 - UK/US) * TrackMaster by Fisher-Price version (CG style face, new body design and motor) (2012-2014 - UK/US) * Motorized Railway version (2014-present) * TrackMaster (Revolution) by Fisher-Price version (redesigned body with no middle wheel, new wheel rubber, and motor with enhanced performance) (2014-present) Variations *Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) *Diesel with Milk Tanker and four straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) *Diesel with Milk Tanker and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Diesel with Milk Tanker and Red Van (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Diesel with Fuel Tanker (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Diesel with Red Flammable Van (TrackMaster Revolution) *Diesel (TrackMaster Revolution, Motorized Railway) Variants *Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo (Motor Road and Rail) *Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Diesel Helps Out (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Diesel (TrackMaster Revolution) *R/C Diesel (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Search and Rescue Diesel (TrackMaster Revolution) *Diesel with sparks from Steamies vs. Diesels Night Race (Motorized Railway) *Glow in the Dark Diesel (TrackMaster Revolution) *Rock-covered Diesel from Tunnel Blast Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Dusty Diesel from Quarry Adventure Set (Motorized Railway) *Turbo Diesel Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) Trivia *Diesel is one of the few engines not to have moving side-rods. Gallery File:MotorRoadandRailDiesel.jpg|Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Diesel File:PlarailDiesel.jpg|Plarail Diesel File:Plarail1997Dieselbox.jpg|Plarail 1997-2002 Diesel box File:TomicaWorld1999Dieselbox.JPG|Tomica World 1999 Diesel box File:TomicaWorld2000Dieselbox.JPG|Tomica World 2000-2002 Diesel box File:Plarail2003Dieselbox.JPG|Plarail 2003-2012 Diesel box File:MotorRoadandRail2005Dieselbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail 2005-2008 Diesel box File:MotorRoadandRailDieselwithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Diesel with track File:MotorRoadandRailDieselwithtrackbox.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Diesel with track box File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)2007BigFriendsDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) 2007-2008 Big Friends Diesel File:TrackMaster(Tomy)Diesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Tomy) Diesel File:TrackMaster(Tomy)Dieselbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Tomy) Diesel box File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)2008ToysRUsDieselbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy) Toys R Us Diesel box File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)2009LittleFriendsDieselWalmartbox.jpeg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) 2009 Diesel Walmart box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)BigFriendsDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Big Friends Diesel File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2010BigFriendsDieselTargetbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2010-2012 Big Friends Diesel Target box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2010LittleFriendsDieselWalmartbox1.jpg||TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2010-2011 Little Friends Diesel Walmart box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)LittleFriendsDieselWalmartbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2010-2012 Little Friends Diesel Walmart box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012BigFriendsDieselbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 Big Friends Diesel box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012LittleFriendsDieselbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 Little Friends Diesel box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012BigFriendsDieselTargetbox.JPG |TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 Big Friends Diesel Target box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012LittleFriendsDieselbox1.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012-2014 Little Friends Diesel box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2013BigFriendsDieselbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2013-2014 Big Friends Diesel box File:MotorizedRailwayDiesel.jpg|Motorized Railway Diesel File:MotorizedRailwayDieselbox.png|Motorized Railway Diesel box File:TrackMaster(Revolution)PrototypeBigFriendsDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) prototype Big Friends Diesel File:TrackMaster(Revolution)PrototypeBigFriendsDiesel1.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) prototype Big Friends Diesel File:TrackMaster(Revolution)BigFriendsDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends Diesel File:TrackMaster(Revolution)2014BigFriendsDieselbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Revolution) 2014-2017 Big Friends Diesel box File:TrackMaster(Revolution)LittleFriendsDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Little Friends Diesel File:TrackMaster(Revolution)LittleFriendsDieselbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Little Friends Diesel box Variants gallery MotorRoadandRailDiesel,FreightWagonsandCargo.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo TrackMasterPrototypeDeviousDieselandtheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks TrackMasterPrototypeDieselHelpsOut.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Diesel Helps Out TrackMasterTalkingDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking Diesel TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012RCDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) R/C Diesel TrackMaster(Revolution)SearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Search and Rescue Diesel TrackMaster(Revolution)TalkingDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Talking Diesel MotorizedRailwaySteamiesvs.DieselsNightRace2.jpg|Motorized Railway Diesel with sparks from Steamies vs. Diesels Night Race TrackMaster(Revolution)GlowintheDarkDiesel.JPG|TrackMaster (Revolution) Glow in the Dark Diesel TrackMaster(Revolution)TunnelBlastSet3.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Rock-covered Diesel from Tunnel Blast Set MotorizedRailwayQuarryAdventureSet2.jpg|Motorized Railway Dusty Diesel from Quarry Adventure Set TrackMaster(Revolution)TurboDieselPack.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Turbo Diesel Pack Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:1997